The List
by KricketWilliams
Summary: A silly quiz turns into a bucket list that Garcia wants to conquer, of course with the help of her best friend. I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_AN: Saw the weather report about all the snow DC had recently while I was in line to buy something. Then I saw a magazine… Boom! Birth of a story……._

It was a down day at the BAU. There was nothing the team could do; the airstrip was snowed in due to a bout of strange east coast weather. They had a case, the team was ready, but Mother Nature had other ideas for them.

So, they sat around the bullpen, doing odd things while they waited for clearance to go. Hotch was in his office, JJ was painting her nails, Rossi and Reid were playing chess. Morgan was tossing a ball in the air and catching it while listening to his I-Pod, and Prentiss was reading a magazine.

Prentiss was really into what she was reading.

Forever the curious sort, Reid looked over at Prentiss. "What are you reading there, Em?"

Prentiss smiled. "I'm taking a quiz."

"What quiz?" Morgan asked, his curiosity peaked also.

"It's stupid. I got it from a friend, but had to try it. It asks _How brazen are you?_, what you've done in your life. Are you a tramp, or an angel kind of thing." She laughed, then blushed. "I'm no angel, that's for sure!"

Morgan stood up and grabbed the magazine out of her hands. "Let me see that."

"Hey!" Prentiss protested.

JJ looked up from her nails and rolled her eyes. "We already know where you rank."

He ignored her. "_Ever skinny-dipped_?" He smirked. "Who hasn't, besides Reid?"

"Actually, I have," Reid said, moving his queen. "Checkmate."

"My man! Way to go!" He was grinning his biggest grin. "Hey, we gotta get my baby girl out here to answer some of these."

"Answer what?" she said as if on cue, coming from her office with a stack of papers. Snow days did not mean less work for a technical analyst. Still, she needed to see the team and have some fun, too.

JJ gave her a look that said, _Run._

"How brazen are you, baby?" Morgan said, a sexy half-smile gracing his face.

She smirked back at him. "Don't you wish you knew, hot stuff."

"Have you skinny dipped," he asked, walking towards her, holding the magazine.

She lost the smirk. "Well, no."

"Really?" Reid's surprised voice called out.

"No," she said, frowning. "But I bet I've done a lot of other things on that list that you haven't, Spencer Reid!"

Morgan started to grin again and she almost gasped. Shit. She opened the door for all sorts of questions now.

"Okay, sweetheart," he said, urging her to sit on the desk next to him. "Have you _kissed a total stranger_?"

"Yes. New Year's eve at a bar. Guy came up and kissed me," she said, smiling.

Reid frowned and glanced over at them. "No."

"Checkmate!" Rossi crowed, causing Reid to look back. "And I have done both of those things, and every other thing in that magazine."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "_Slept with a married woman_?"

Rossi grinned back. "Yeah, my ex-wife when she was my wife," he laughed when Morgan frowned. "Got a point on you, kid. There are studs, and there are _stallions_."

Garcia had to hold a laugh back at that. To be honest, she was glad Morgan hadn't done that. He was a player, but he wasn't a sleaze. It was one of the many things she liked about him. She stopped smiling after the next question.

"_Had sex outdoors_?" He was looking directly at her. "Oh, this one is a double question. _If so, have you had sex in a body of water?"_  
_  
_"No," she said.

Morgan looked like she could knock him over with a feather. "To both questions?"

She nodded, but the worst part was coming up still.

"Yes and yes," Reid said, smiling so big, his face looked like it could split.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Since when have you become a stud, Reid?"

"Calm down, baby girl," Morgan said, putting an arm around her. "It's okay you aren't that adventurous with ol' Lynch."

She glared at him, stood up and started to walk away.

"P, I was just-"

"Let her be, idiot," Prentiss said. "You don't tease a woman about her sexual prowess. It's not done."

Morgan blanched; he wouldn't intentionally hurt Penelope for all the tea in China. "She's such a hot little thing. I never would've thought-"

"No," JJ said, frowning at him. "You didn't think."

All the fun got sucked out of the room. Morgan handed Prentiss back the magazine.

She shook her head. "You keep it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is one of those stories that write themselves. __ ;) __.._

Morgan waited about twenty minutes before going into Penelope's lair. "Hey, baby."

No response.

She didn't turn, and he didn't hear anything, so he approached quietly. He came up next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart?"

He heard it then...sniffling. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry."

"You should be," she said, glaring at him. She grabbed a kleenex and blew her nose. "God, I feel sucky!"

"Hey! C'mon now," he said, reaching down and pulling her into his arms. " You know you turn me on with a just a phone call; you're the sexiest momma out there. You got to know that."

"I do know that!" She frowned, pulling herself out of his arms. "That's the sucky part. I_ know_ I'm sexy, and I have so much sexy _in me_, but I can't prove it. It's awful. I am thirty-two years old, and stupid younger Spencer Reid has me beat!"

Morgan didn't believe he'd ever heard _stupid_ and _Reid_ in the same sentence before. That was surprising, but the other part had him more fascinated. "Okay, woman,_ we_ know you're hot. So, why haven't you done some of that stuff?"

She rolled her eyes. "I haven't really had the most ideal partners over the past few years." She glared again at him. "I'm not you, Morgan. I've dated and had fun and sex in showers and all sorts of kinky positions, but I haven't done-"

"Kinky positions?" He couldn't help himself. She said that, and his mind froze there, imagining his goddess in all sorts of wonderful contortions...

"Morgan!"

"Sorry, honey," he said, grinning sheepishly. "Getting back to the question at hand; what haven't you done?"

She glared at him then tapped the magazine he was still holding. "A lot of this. I already told you; I don't have the right person to do it with."

"Come on, baby girl," he said, opening the magazine. "Even Lynch would be okay with this one."

He pointed to the _sixty-nine _question.

She frowned. "Kevin didn't like oral sex. A lot of men don't like to do that to someone."

Both of his eyebrows went up and his eyes opened in incredulous disbelief.

She blew it off. After all, she was talking to Morgan. She didn't think Morgan would dislike _anything_ in that magazine. She continued, "Anyway, we're no longer an item, so it doesn't matter."

"When did that happen?"

She went back to typing. "Three days ago. It was falling apart long before that, so really it could've been months."

She thought about what Kevin said and cringed. _We are no longer compatible_. Like they were software, not people: they didn't compute. She loved her "babies", but she needed a life away from them, too. Kevin didn't see it that way.

"Wish I could say I'm sorry," he said, causing her to look back at him. "But I'm not. You've deserved better than him for a long time, P."

"Thank you." She smiled at him, and laughed. "I guess I have to find someone to do all this kinky stuff with now."

"I volunteer."

She burst out laughing. "Sure. Yep."

"Seriously, it would be fun. Sex for sex's sake," he said. "I please you, you please me. Nothing serious."

"Morgan, we love each other," she said, frowning. "You're my best friend, but that is an awful idea. Things would get complicated."

"It doesn't have to get complicated," he said, kneeling down by her. "Momma, because we're friends, we wouldn't let that happen."

"Why do you need this?" she asked, exasperated. "You can have sex any time you feel like it. Women flock to you."

"I don't have the time or energy for a relationship," he said, sighing. "After Tamara, I said I was done when it didn't work. And one night stands creep me out."

She laughed. "Since when?"

"Since 2004," he said, very seriously. "I don't want to put myself at risk anymore. Not that I ever did that much; I've never had sex without a condom in the twenty-five years I've been doing it."

She blinked. She did the quick math. He was fourteen. Lord, that was young.

She couldn't help thinking, too; knowing Morgan, that was an immeasurable amount of condoms.

She drew her mind off of that thought, and answered him. "Well, in twelve years, I've only had five partners, including Kevin."

"Well, okay then." He stood up, stretched a bit, then tossed the magazine to her. "If you want to do those things in that magazine, I'll be happy to do them with you, but you got to make the decision."

"Can't wait to see what it's like, being with a real goddess, huh?" She winked and blew him a kiss.

His eyes flared hot, and she caught her breath. "I haven't just been teasing all these years, sweetheart. You want it; you know where to find it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_AN: Lunchbreak...time for the afternoon update...Thanks for the reviews; will answer later...By the way, how much have _you_ done on the list? hee hee....._

Penelope sat in her lair, her head thrumming with thoughts. It wasn't uncommon for her mind to race; she was a very creative thinker and had a million ideas. However, recently, one idea kept coming to mind. One she tried to shoot down and couldn't do it.

She grabbed that stupid magazine and started reading again. The checklist had her listed as a goody-goody. _You are angelic pure; the kind that saves themselves for marriage. You never swear, prefer the missionary position, and turtleneck shirts…._  
_  
_She groaned and shut the stupid magazine again. She didn't save herself for marriage, although she didn't think there was anything wrong with that. She did too frickin' swear! She would do any position, if she had the chance, and Lord knows she didn't wear turtlenecks!

Still, there was so much she didn't try on that list. She was thirty-two, and she had never really had oral sex. She never dated anyone she _wanted_ to have oral sex with. She looked at a picture of Kevin she still had and cringed. Going down on Kevin just wasn't very unappealing.

She did have sex in a shower; that was one she got to cross off. It wasn't as fun as she hoped it would be, but she did it. She didn't come that time. She didn't come a lot of times, but she didn't think it was always necessary. She had a good time. That's all that counted.

Somehow, even though she told herself that, she felt she was really missing out.

She reached for the stupid magazine, ripped the pages out, and threw the rest away. Then she picked up the phone and made the call that would change her sex life forever.

* * *

　  
Morgan was absolutely surprised she called. He really didn't think she'd take him up on it. He was extremely glad she did, but the scared little rabbit look she had before he left her office made him very doubtful it was going to happen. He couldn't be more thrilled that she was sitting across from him at the restaurant, holding her list.

Man, he wanted her. Her and her sexy mouth with her delicious come ons, her delightfully beautiful breasts, her round ass. He'd wanted every inch of her for five years running. She teased the hell out of him, and he loved every second of it. He went home hard and horny more times than he could count because of her.

After making the proposition to her, it got exponentially worse for him. He even dreamt about what it would be like, doing most of the shit in the magazine with her. He'd done a lot of it, but he wanted to do it with _her_.

He knew she wanted him, too. They were best friends, and they just flirted, but he would catch her little intake of breath and see her nipples bead through her shirt when he said something particularly racy. He wanted to see that happen without the shirt on. He wanted to feel her get wet and hot for him. He really wanted to see her come; he knew she'd be absolutely beautiful when she climaxed.

"So, I don't know where to start," she said, her beautiful brown eyes looking quizzical. They had just shared a bottle of wine and their fettuccini was getting cold while they talked. "This is so awkward; are you sure you really want to do this?"

_Hell, yes_, he thought, but he didn't want to scare her off. There was such an innocent flair behind her eyes, a curious look like a doe at a stream, afraid to take a drink. He was going to approach this the best way he could. He really did love her; she was his best friend, he wasn't going to ruin anything by scaring her.

"Let me see," he said, looking at the list. She checked off what she'd done, and circled what she'd like to do. He noticed she checked _sex in the shower_. "You did it in the shower? That's a lot of fun. We may have to do that together anyway."

She blushed. "It wasn't that fun."

He grinned. "It will be with me."

She looked at him, and his eyes turned hot again. She looked at her plate and took a bite of her fettuccini. "Keep reading. What do you think we should start with?"

"Well, _sex on a beach_ is out of the question because it's too cold right now. We'll do that this summer."

She gulped her pasta. She didn't think this would last until summertime.

"So, how about _sex in the office_? Let's knock that one off the list, shall we?"

Pen choked a little, and took a sip of her wine.

"I was joking! Honest, honey," he said, patting her back, grinning his Morgan grin at her. "We'll work up to that."

She finally stopped coughing. Her eyes were watering a bit. "Sweet cheeks," she said, smiling a little. "There are a lot of things on that list I don't want to do."

He arched a brow at her. "How do you know if you've never tried it?"

She smiled at him, a knowing smile. "I do know my own body, my volunteer stud muffin. I know what I like."

Smoldering eyes met hers. "Okay, angel. That's our first rule. If I do anything you don't like, you tell me no, and I'll stop."

She nodded. "Next rule, this lasts no longer than three months."

"What?"

She almost laughed. He looked extremely disappointed in her for that one. "This is going to sound stupid, but I did some research about this. Three months is the preferred amount of time for a fling. There should be a start and end date that is agreeable to the participants."

He gave her a flat look. "Want me to sign a waiver of liability while I'm at it?"

She stiffened. "I'm new to this. Excuse me if I wanted to know how to conduct a successful affair."

"Third rule," he said, ignoring what she said. "No other sexual partners during this time."

She looked stunned. "I was just going to say that."

He nodded. "Then we're agreed on one and three."

"And two, Derek."

"Alright," he said, musing under his breath. "But I reserve the right to make you change your mind if we're having too much fun to stop."

"Try as you might, my chocolate Adonis, but I will end it after three months." She lowered her lashes. "Enjoy your goddess while you have her."

He reached over and pulled her across the seat into his arms. "Then I'm starting now."

She gasped a little in shock and he slanted his mouth over hers.

The first thought she had was, _Whoa, Morgan!_  
_  
_Then, there simply was no more thinking. There was that immediate shock of heat, followed by a rush of electric tingling and delicious, wet warmth. It was a heady pressure, a gentle demand, that made her open her mouth more to his tongue. He tasted of the wine they'd drunk and of something uniquely male and Morgan.

She shivered like she was in the wind; she had to press herself upward, closer to him to feel less weak. His hands were on her back, rubbing gently, molding her body to his. Her breasts felt heavy and her knees felt weak. She reached her hands up, one rested behind his neck, the other on his shoulder.

His tongue stroked, explored, and lips caressed, and she loved every second of it. She could lose herself for days in kisses like these. The starting strains of desire surged through her, coiling in the pit of her belly, her loins and her breasts. She didn't realize how much she wanted him until that moment.

The pressure of the first onslaught of kisses relaxed and turned into gentle nips and touches. "So good, so sweet," he murmured against her lips, and the electric tingles in her made her moan. He tried to lift his head, to end their kiss, then smiled and shook his head, before he kissed her again.

Moments later, she was panting, he was panting, and they were both smiling like idiots.

"Holy cow!" she said, giggling.

He started to laugh, too. "That's one way of putting it."

She looked at him seriously. "Morgan?"

"What, sweetheart?"

She looked a bit shy, but continued on. "Is..is it like that with everyone you kiss?"

He wanted to lie to her, to be suave and say that kiss didn't rock the very foundation his sexual life was built on, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to her. "No, baby. It's nothing like that with other women." She gave him a doubtful look; he kissed the tip of her nose. "Honest, honey. I wouldn't lie to you."

She smiled. She didn't know why knowing she rocked Morgan's world mattered so much, but it did. "Me, too."

He laughed. "We crossed number eight off the list. _Made out in a public place_."

She looked back at him, a little wistfully. For some reason, she didn't want to be fulfilling a list anymore. She just wanted to make love to him for the pure experience. She wasn't that stupid, though. She'd take what she could get. "Yep," she said. She smiled at him. "When do we start?"

"Tonight's Thursday."

"Tonight?" she said. "Okay. We have to work, but-"

"Oh no. It's nine. I don't have anywhere near enough time to do what I want with you when we do this." He grinned wolfishly at her. "Tomorrow. Bring your bag to work; you're spending the weekend with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_AN: This chapter... whew! Posting tonight because I won't be home in the morning. Afternoon edition coming soon....._

Penelope seriously didn't think she could be any more excited than she was for this weekend. After that bone melting, mind blowing, downright satisfying kiss she had with Derek, she knew she was right all along. She was missing out all these years.

That was what passion was supposed to feel like. It was supposed to be rockets, stars, Catherine wheels like she saw within moments of his lips touching hers. Her whole body reacted to him, like he was the motherboard to her sexual computer.

She giggled; she thought Derek wouldn't be too fond of the computer reference. There they had nothing in common. He could barely type. He did this two finger hunt and peck thing. He memorized the qwerty keyboard, but that was about it for him. She couldn't tackle a suspect if her life depended on it, either, so they were even.

In fact, they didn't have much at all in common, as far as she could see. But whatever it was that drove them to be together, it worked. She wasn't going to knock it.

Now, add the warmth of his kiss, and there was something hot between them, too. It was a completely unexpected bonus. He looked as surprised, and as turned on, as she was. A flame of warmth licked her again; there was something soul satisfying about knowing she could turn Derek on.

He was excited about it, too. He called numerous times during the day, with a countdown starting at, "Seven hours, twenty-three minutes left before we leave." She was looking forward to it; it was two hours, sixteen minutes right now….

"Why are you grinning so big?" JJ asked when Pen walked into JJ's office.

"Am I," she asked, her hands touching her cheeks. She was, and she didn't even realize it. She must've been smiling all day.

JJ gave her a knowing look and arched a brow. "Okay, who is he?"

"You'll never guess in a million years."

JJ shook her head. "Who? You can't tease me like that and not tell me."

She wanted to tell her. She was bursting at the seams since last night. She barely slept, she was so damn excited. JJ was her best girlfriend; she would be mums the word to everyone else.

"I kissed Morgan last night," she said. "It was wonderful. We're thinking of taking it a step farther." She didn't want to tell her everything; some things just needed to remain private.

"Okay." JJ smiled a little, but it didn't meet her eyes.

Since JJ looked so solemn, Penelope grew worried. "What?"

"How do I say this without sounding awful?" She was thinking hard. Finally, after a minute, she drew a breath and answered, "P: be careful. He doesn't have a good reputation. You know I love Morgan, but he's not known for being really good to women."

"I know that," she said. "I don't want _serious_ from him. It's just fun, and sexy."

"Is that really all you want?"

Pen nodded. "JJ, I felt so non-sexual after Kevin, all I really want is some lust to bring my sexy back. Simple as that."

"Garcia is getting her groove back," JJ said, starting to smile. "Okay, I understand. I still don't agree it's a good idea, but I understand."

"Well, thank you, mother," she said with a teasing wink.

JJ rolled her eyes. "Anytime."

As much as she teased JJ, she really did take what she said into consideration. She had a lot of those same concerns before she said yes, but Morgan's kiss changed everything. She wanted this, she wanted him, more than he would ever know.

She made her way back to her lair and caught something out of the corner of her eye. There stood her hunk of chocolate goodness talking to Mindy Hastings. He dated her a few years back. There were a lot of women Derek dated, most of them loose and free like the tramp Derek was standing next to now.

She leaned closer and whispered something in Morgan's ear that made him laugh. He shot her a grin, then walked away. Something in her chest started to wither. Did he just break rule number three before they even got started?

She walked into her office and looked in the mirror. She was no Mindy Hastings. Mindy was built like a centerfold and put out as easy as one, too. She was all legs and artificial breasts. Penelope looked at her own chest; without her bra, she drooped a little. Her legs had some cellulite; she doubted Mindy had any dimpling at all, besides the ones on her perfect face.

She sat down and started to type, before she had to stop because her eyes kept blurring. This was a horrible mistake. What was she thinking? How the hell could Derek want someone like her when he had the Mindys of this world drooling over him?

She was wrong. She didn't want this now, not at all. What point was there in getting sexy back, when there was no sexy there to begin with? It was a joke; she felt worse now than she did breaking up with Kevin.

She heard a voice behind her. "One hour, thirty-eight minutes. You psyched up yet?"

She turned to see a very happy-looking Derek standing in the doorway. She tried to return his smile, but it was rather forced. "Hey, love bug. Listen," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "I really don't think this was such a good idea after all."

"I do."

She rolled her eyes. "Silly boy, you can have your pick out there. Go, my love, fly. Have fun."

He shut the door behind him. "I made my pick. As of two hours ago, I was your pick, too. What happened to change your mind?"

Her eyes went wide with feigned innocence. "Nothing, sweet cheeks. I just thought about it all and really thought about you and your wants." She stood and walked a little closer. "Honest, honey. You don't want-"

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. She thought he was going to pull her into his arms, maybe kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he dragged her hand lower and placed it on the fly of his jeans. She tried to pull her hand away, but he held tightly. His hand closed over hers, making her curl her fingers over the ridge of his very obvious erection. He dragged her hand up slowly, then back down.

"Feel what happens every time I am near you since we first started talking about this." His eyes were glittering, feral in intensity. "Don't even _think_ about telling me what I don't want."

He released her hand and she stood, wide eyed, looking at him.

"Question is: do _you_ want me enough?" He opened the door. "I'll meet you in a little over an hour, if you do." Then he left.

And she immediately sat in her chair, stunned speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Penelope met him in the parking lot after work, she wasn't expecting what happened. She thought he was rather pissed at her; he wasn't. He just smiled and hugged her.

"It's going to be just fine, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head like he always did. "Try to relax, okay?"

She nodded and just let him hold her for a little while. A lot of the tension she was feeling rolled off of her just being held in his arms. She felt so comfortable with him most of the time. He had a way about him, comforting her when she didn't even know she needed it. He released her slowly, then they climbed into his SUV and they were off.

Derek lived on the opposite side of town. He didn't have a big, fancy house, but it was a lot nicer than most other bachelor pads. He had a modern decorating style he readily admitted ripping off from GQ magazine. He always said, _'Interior decorator, I ain't'._  
_  
_She was surprised when they walked in to his place. He lead her straight to the guest bedroom. Considering what the plans were for them this weekend, she assumed she'd be in with him, sleeping with him in his room.

Her questioning look must have crossed her face. He held her shoulders. "I want you to have a place of your own, baby. I'm not going to force you to be with me this whole time. You need a break from me, you got it. Okay?"

Her heart warmed. He really cared about her, it showed in everything he did for and with her. "Thank you," she said, raising on her tip toes to kiss his lips lightly.

Just that little touch caused a spark to jump down her spine. The man had electrodes in his lips, there was no other good explanation for why she felt on fire every time they touched.

His eyes darkened, too. "You're welcome. I'm ordering Chinese. Moo Goo Gai Pan?" He asked. It was her usual favorite. She liked mellow; he liked spicy.

"Yes, please," she said, starting to unpack her bag. He left the room, probably to go make the order.

She sighed. This was it. She was here to have sex in just about every fashion imaginable with Derek Morgan. If anyone would've mentioned this to her a week ago, she would've laughed at them for being foolish. It seemed surreal this was happening.

More than the nerves, however, a lick of excitement started inside her. She thought again about their kiss in the restaurant, their kiss right now, and his obvious reaction to her earlier in her office. Her lower body started to throb and her tummy started to coil, just thinking about what they could do.

She changed into her sweatpants and long t-shirt, pulled out her list, and headed out to the living room.

Derek stood in the kitchen, on the phone with the restaurant. He ordered cream cheese wontons and some barbequed pork for appetizers. He always ordered too much; they had leftovers for lunch that way.

He hung up the phone, and started digging in the fridge. He came out with two bottles of Tsingtao beer. "Here in thirty," he said, popping open the Chinese brew.

"You crack me up," she said. "You have beers from all the nations in there?"

"That and nothing else." He thought for a second. "And some Bailey's, too."

She shook her head. "Bachelor."

He shook his head. "Rarely home."

She rolled her eyes, then moved over and patted the seat next to her. "Come on, we have to root for the next contestant together."

She liked to watch Game Show Network for awhile when she came over. She didn't have cable, which he thought was a mortal sin; when she came to his place, she watched the cable programs.

"Take the deal! Don't be so greedy," she said, glued to the set.

He smiled and sat next to her, draping his arm behind her. It wasn't until a few moments later he noticed the list sitting on the metal and glass coffee table. To be honest, the list kind of made him angry at every partner Penelope had in the past. He couldn't figure out what kind of guy didn't get off with oral sex, giving and receiving. Penelope had plump red lips meant for performing that. Giving was even better, watching a woman in the throes of pleasure. He smiled, imagining Penelope shaking under his mouth. She was cheated. She should've hooked up with him years ago and avoided those other idiots.

He was saved from an absolutely embarrassing hard on by the doorbell ringing. He stood up, paid the delivery guy, and plopped back on the couch. He opened the bag and handed her a set of chopsticks.

She was pouring the concoction on the plate, mixing the rice with it. She picked up a piece. "Mmmm… so good."

He planned on hearing that phrase a whole bunch more this weekend. He was so turned on already, it was incredible. He wanted to eat _her_; screw the rest of the other food. He kept looking at the table instead. He knew what this weekend was all about, but he didn't want to come across like a sailor on leave. She deserved better than that. His cock needed to remain in check until she was very, very ready for it.  
　  
Truth be told, he didn't want to scare her off. This afternoon, he let her know his intentions; by arriving in the parking lot, he knew hers. Still, he could see the nervousness in her. He wanted her to come to him, to be sure she was completely certain. He wasn't going to rush her, but he would have her before this night was over.

He finished his kung pao, then he grabbed the list again. "Okay, angel. Let's see…"

She only ate half of what she had, so she was back to watching the show. She turned when he said that and smiled with interest. "What's next?"

"You didn't cross off _phone sex_, P." he started to chuckle. "Woman, what have we been doing for the past six years?"

She smiled, lowered her lashes, then licked her lips. "That was foreplay, Morgan. Nothing more than that."

"Oh, baby, what am I going to do with that dirty mouth of yours?" he said, his eyes watching her lips with interest.

"Whatever is on that list," she said simply.

He looked back at the list, before he lost complete control. This woman was dangerous, and he loved every damn second of his time with her. He started to read. He quirked a brow at her. "You never had a _massage from a person of the opposite sex_?"

"That's why I circled it," she said, looking at him. "I mean, I've had massages at the spa, but never by a man. There's always ladies there and-"

"We're knocking that one out right now. Come here," he said, reaching over and pulling her so she straddled his lap, facing outward. "Followed by the next one on the list. That's my reward."

She looked at the list. _Have you ever flashed your breasts at a man_? She started to laugh. "Oh, Derek! You're so funny. That's silly. And I really don't see what's remotely sexual about massage, anyw…oooh."

She stopped talking as his hands came up and started to rub her shoulders. Slow, deep squeezes with his hands on her upper shoulders, followed by gentle circles with his thumbs over her neck, down her spine. His large, warm hands rubbed the caps of her shoulders, slid down the tops of her arms to the inside of her elbows and back up.

Her eyes had closed almost immediately, and she started moaning, it felt so good. His hands were everywhere; it was glorious. She started to lean forward, holding onto his kneecaps, as his hands moved down her low back to the top curve of her derriere. His hands reached upward, along her waist, moving along her ribcage, to brush along the underside of her breasts. She sucked in a breath, her nipples tightened and started to ache.

His hands came around to her back again, his thumbs working down the column of her spine to the top of her tailbone. She was leaning forward even more, gripping his knees tightly now, holding on as his hands moved lower to knead and squeeze her bottom. His thumbs continued their journey down from her tailbone, pressing, rubbing, down, closer…

"Lean forward more; I'll go lower," he said, his voice throaty, deep.

It knocked her out of her reverie. Good heavens, she was nearly folded in half on Derek's lap, lifting her butt in the air so he could touch her. She sat straight up. Dear God, what this man could do was almost frightening. She was hot, wet, and a bit mortified at her brazen display.

_Wait!_ she thought. _Wasn't that what I was going for in the first place? _

She leaned back against his chest, turning her head to look at him. "Thank you. That was nice."

He pulled her back farther and kissed her, a hot fast kiss. "I get my reward, then it's bedtime. Hit it."

She stood. This didn't seem so silly anymore either. Although she didn't want to just flash him. She wanted to rip her shirt off and crawl all over him. Still, she needed to knock this off the list. She faced him, reached under her shirt for the edge of her bra, and lifted both straight up.

His eyes were quite dark, and quite unreadable. He sat very still and very quiet. She started to lower her shirt, her cheeks a touch pink, when he said in that same throaty gravelly tone, "Definitely worthy of Mardi Gras beads, sweetheart."

"Really?" She beamed. "Thank you. I may have to take this show on the road."

His smiled faded. "Not for three months, you don't."

"Derek, I was teasing," she said, looking over at him. He looked rather uncomfortable, almost in pain.

Then he stood up and yawned. "I'm off to bed."

_AN: I feel kind of guilty leaving it here!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews; here's the next step. ..._

Now she was pissed. Her temporary lover just walked his butt down the hall and went to bed without her, after turning her crank the majority of the evening. What was he thinking?

She scowled at the TV and shut it off. It was only nine o'clock. Since when did Derek Morgan go to bed at nine o'clock? Was he some sort of homebody when he was home now? That didn't seem like Derek at all.

She reached her hands up to massage her aching breasts. Her nipples actually hurt where they touched her bra, and he never even touched them. This was a deathly unfair advantage he had over her. She hoped he was stewing like he was this afternoon. Blue balls would only be fair, considering how she felt at this moment.

Penelope padded down the hallway to her bedroom. She looked in the drawer where she put her nightclothes she decided to bring for this rendezvous. Lots of pretty stuff that apparently was going to go to waste for a night. Things she had never even worn before.

She pulled out a long black negligee that was more lace than anything else. She was going to wear that one tonight. She thought about putting it away, since he probably wouldn't see it, but changed her mind.

She took off her clothes and pulled the sheer gown on. It was floor length with thicker straps and a sweetheart neckline. There was a deep cut on the side up to her thigh, showing her smooth legs. She frowned. Why did she even bother to shave at this rate?

She went into the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth and was still scowling when she was done. She pulled the comforter and sheets down on the bed, and sat down.

She stood back up. Fine. He didn't want to do anything tonight more than rub her and watch her breasts, that was fine with her. However, that didn't mean she wasn't going to let him sleep peacefully. He said she made him hard just being near her; she was going to do her job!

She slid on her black slides she had brought to match her negligee and walked down to Derek's bedroom. She stood outside the door, almost chickening out. Mustering up her courage, she knocked.

"Come in," came the deep voice from the other side.

She opened the door… and stopped in her tracks.

There, sitting on the edge of his bed was Morgan, wearing nothing but a smile.

Derek was grinning brighter internally than he was externally. He wished he had a camera to capture the expression on Penelope's face. It was a touch of miffed kitten, startled doe, and hot tiger.

_Oh, this was worth the wait_, he thought.

He stood up and walked towards her. Derek was extremely lucky that he was born completely shameless. He didn't think anything about being nude. Being nude was even more fun, especially when the woman of his dreams was staring so blatantly at him.

"I was wondering where you were at," he said, and her eyes shot back up to his face. The pink blush that covered her cheeks spread to cover the rest of her body so nicely.

"I…I-"

"What took you so long?" he said, finally standing right in front of her. His hands reached up to lay gently on her shoulders, his thumbs stroking her neck.

She shuddered. "Dear God."

"Derek will do," he said. He watched her with raised eyebrows. "Come now. You have to laugh. That's the oldest joke in the book."

She just took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

Derek smiled tenderly. He never would've guessed his motor mouth, born with sass baby girl would be speechless in this situation. It was damn flattering, and a little heart rending.

It showed him she didn't have much fun having sex. Making love should be fun, and sensual, and exciting. He vowed at that moment, he was going to show his baby girl how spectacularly fun making love could be.

With his hands he reached up to cup her face, and he gave her a gentle kiss. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's knock a ton of to do's off that list," he said, then smirked. "And make up a few new ones of our own."

They made love.

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you again for the reviews; you make me want to type all day!. Afternoon update....._

The following two days were as fun as Friday night. Not just in a sexual way, although that was the primary goal, but in a relaxing, vacation-style way. She really thought it would be awkward; after all, she saw her best friend naked more times this weekend than she ever thought she would. Instead of feeling embarrassed, she was having the time of her life, in bed and out. He seemed like he was having a blast, too.

She understood now exactly why Derek had so many women falling all over him. It wasn't just because he was awesome in bed, that was only a small part of his appeal. He treated her like she was the most important person in the world. All his attention was on her the whole weekend. He didn't seem bored or disinterested in anything she had to say. She was just so comfortable with him.

It started the next morning. She got out of bed and reached for her discarded negligee. He quickly grabbed it out of her hands. She looked at him, wondering what was wrong.

"Number seventeen. _Have you ever spent the entire day nude with a lover_."

Her face flamed red; she didn't even remember that question. "Did I circle I wanted to do that?"

He grinned. "No, but you said I could persuade you if I wanted to."

"That was only if you wanted to keep going after three months!"

"That, too," he said, standing in front of her and pulling her to her feet. He looked at her from head to toe in the bright sunlight streaming from the balcony. "I am adding rule number four; I get to try to persuade you into anything… if I think it's good for you."

She scoffed. "And how is being bare assed naked good for me?"

He gave her a dirty grin. "Because it's really good for me."

She didn't look down; she knew what she'd see. Instead, she turned and started leaving. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She heard his wicked laughter even after she shut the door.

She looked in the mirror. She couldn't stop smiling, her eyes were twinkling, and she felt like a million dollars. Then something caught her eye on her neck. Was that a bruise? Her jaw dropped. The man gave her a hickey. She didn't remember circling that on the list.

She walked out of the bathroom, and glared at him. "_This_ is what that vampire bite was all about last night?"

"You circled it."

She scowled. "I did not," she began, huffing a little.

He handed her the list. "You better double check before I continue with anything else; I don't want to upset you," he said, and started walking towards the bathroom himself. He reached the threshold and stopped.

"By the way, what you should ask yourself is: did I like when he did that?" He arched a brow at her. "Isn't that more important than the list?" Then he shut the door.

She held the list and read it. Sure enough. _Have you ever had a love mark/hickey? _Circled. And she did like it. Very much. It was wonderful. Everything he did to her last night, and in the middle of the night, and in the wee hours of the morning was spectacular.

He was right. She was here for an experience she would never forget. She trusted Derek with her life; she certainly trusted him with her body. She was done being afraid, done worrying and feeling embarrassed. She was going to have the time of her life, like she wanted to have from the minute he kissed her in the restaurant.

He opened the door and she walked over to him, stopping so close, the tips of her breasts touched his bare chest. "I did like it. I liked everything I did with you. You can try anything; I'll tell you if I don't like it," she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. "But Derek?"

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to like it all."

* * *

That started pure frolicking fun, doing everything and anything with abandon, and really enjoying her time with him. He was a very touchy-feely person, who liked having some part of himself touching her at all times. She found herself liking the same thing. When he was out of the room, she was lonely.

Most of the weekend was spent making love; she didn't realize she had that much pent up desire in her. But the other parts, the parts where they just held each other and talked, laughed about work and their lives in general, that was just as enjoyable.

Where she was right now, laying in his arms on his bed, late Sunday evening, she thought she could seriously argue she liked this even better. There was something about his eyes watching her, his hands brushing a lock of hair away from her face, that was so tenderly sweet.

They weren't naked: he had on a soft yellow sweater and his worn jeans, she had on her red sweater and pants. They hadn't even had sex in the last twelve hours; they went to the store and to dinner. They were just being ordinary, watching TV and relaxing. And it felt so very good, just to be by him.

Penelope's heart skipped a beat. Oh, this wasn't good. This wasn't love; this was sex. Being his friend, knowing him so well, just made it feel like love sometimes. She shook her head. There was love, but not romantic love.

She sat up, and moved to the side of the bed. She sighed. "Well, I suppose."

"Suppose what?"

She glanced over and saw his furrowed brow. She smiled at him. "Sweet cheeks, it's eleven thirty Sunday night. I need to go home. I work in eight hours."

"I wish you could stay."

She looked at him. He was serious, very serious. He liked this as much as she did, there was no doubt about it. She wondered if he had conflicting feelings about her, too. Either way, she decided to answer him honestly. "I do, too."

He moved to sit next to her, and held her hand. "You'll come back next weekend, then, right?"

"Of course," she said, her heart in her eyes.

"I'm glad."

She cursed herself. She needed to snap out of this. She pulled her hand away and stood up. She grinned. "We only knocked twelve things off the list, after all."

She thought she felt some tension for a minute, but that's all there was. He waited for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he spoke. When he did, he just grinned and answered. "Yeah, angel. I'm thinking we could write our own list for others to emulate…"

She laughed, leaned down to kiss him quickly, and went to pack her bag. Soon they were on the road. He was driving her back to the BAU where her car still was. They were quiet most of the way there. She thought that was odd; they were both chatterboxes the whole weekend.

When they got there, she got out, and he did too, carrying her bag. She opened her car door and he tossed her bag in. She started her car to let it warm up, and looked back at him. She shrugged her shoulders and gave an impish grin. "Well, that's it. Goodb-"

She didn't get to finish. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and his mouth crashed down on hers. His other hand reached around, pressing her body against his as his mouth took hers. She held on weakly as his hands, lips and tongue demanded that she give him more, to give her very soul.

And she gave it to him. She pressed her body against his, opened her mouth, urging him to take more, and give more. She met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch. Her tongue teased his lips, and she welcomed the eager thrusts of his tongue. Her hands came around his back, drawing him closer, not wanting to ever part from him.

A long while later, he lifted his head, giving her a few more nipping kisses against her open mouth. She opened her eyes, and smiled at what she saw. He was obviously affected by their kiss; he was as shaken as she was- maybe even more so.

He took a shuddering breath, then laughed softly and shook his head. "I intended on leaving you with something to remember me by, sweetheart," he said. He took another nipping kiss from her. "I guess I'm the one who got the lesson."

"Goodnight, Derek," she said, sliding into her car.

"Goodnight." He shut her door, and watched her drive away.  
　


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_AN: Since everyone was so nice, waiting for chapter six, here is the _third_ one today. May not get to post tomorrow *pout*. This one is a little..well, you'll see. Warning: Strong sexual content, a little more kinky than my usual stuff..Moving down the list..._

They planned on only meeting on the weekends, because they wouldn't get any sleep if they met during the week. This week wasn't bad. They managed to stay away from each other the entire week purely by default. Derek and the team were out of town as of Monday afternoon, which Penelope was grateful for.

Just talking to him on the phone had her absolutely aching to make love to him again. He called and flirted like usual during the day, asked her how she was doing, told her to take care of herself. However every night he was away he described graphically what he was going to do to her when he saw her again. She didn't know she could feel want like this. Nothing made it better; she had to have him.

It was only the second weekend, and he'd already become a necessity for her.

As if fate were smiling on them, the case was wrapped up by Friday morning. When he arrived back at the office, he stopped in at her lair. She already had her coat on.

She stood and smiled wickedly at him. "Is it boy scouts or girl scouts that are always prepared?"

He smiled in return, pulled her into his arms for a kiss, then held her hand and started walking quickly through the halls of the FBI. They started kissing in the parking lot, outside his truck, then in the front seat. They were ravenous, touching each other, still kissing.

In the front seat, her hand was on his thigh, then moved higher to squeeze his heat and length through his jeans. She reached up higher still and flipped open his button, then pulled down the zipper. She reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his erection.

"Damn, woman," he said. His cock pulsed in anticipation in her hand. She squeezed and stroked, running her fingers up and down the velvety texture of him, exploring, until he had to stop her. He glanced over at her; she was panting, her eyes were dark- she was nearly as turned on as he was.

She was much more bold after last weeknend, and she knew exactly what he liked. They were both becoming very tuned into each other's needs. She leaned over his cock, licked her lips, and took him into her mouth. He groaned, leaned back, and enjoyed the fantastic suction and slide of her mouth for a few moments. With a look of regret and much promise for later, Morgan pulled her away and started the truck. He had a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, he kept shooting her hot looks.

They made it to her apartment, made love, then hit the shower. He washed every inch of her, spending a bit more time on his favorite spots. Then she started to wash him. She didn't get very far before he was putting on a condom and holding her up against the slippery tiles, thrusting into her. They kept kissing, he kept thrusting, until they were limp and sated, breathing heavy, standing still as the water ran over them.

She giggled. He was right. It was a lot more fun with him. _Everything_ was more fun with him.

Naked and wet, they made it into the kitchen. They ate two turkey sandwiches they made along with some potato chips. After, she grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's and a spoon. She took a bite, then tried to hand it to him. He just opened his mouth. She took a spoonful and fed it to him. "Big baby."

"Number twenty seven. _Feeding your lover an aphrodisiac_."

"Ben and Jerry's?"

He grinned wickedly at her. "You'll see what I can do with ice cream, sweetheart."

"You have a positively hedonistic streak," she said, teasing. "Don't you ever get enough?"

"When I am around a naked lady feeding me ice cream? No."

The conversation stayed kind of silly like that, talking about likes and dislikes, pet peeves. It was just fun and light, so very comfortable. Penelope didn't think she'd ever feel comfortable sitting naked with an equally naked Adonis chatting and feeding him ice cream. But there wasn't a thing she felt bad about or worried about. She just had fun.

Something did puzzle her. She needed to ask. "Derek, why did you stop having one night stands in 2004? What happened?"

"Silly girl; that's when I met you."

She was feeding him another bite and she dropped the spoon on his chest.

"Hey! That's cold."

"Sorry!" she said, wiping the spot with her fingers. She looked at him. "What does meeting me have to do with that?"

"After I met you, the rest of the pack paled," he said, smiling a little. "I've just been waiting for you to come to your senses and have me."

She smirked, feeding him another big bite of ice cream. "Sure. Eat."

"Really," he mumbled, his mouth full of ice cream. He swallowed. "Honest."

She laughed, stood up, walked to the kitchen, and put away the ice cream.

When she turned, he was behind her. He gave her a kiss, a soft one, then yawned. He really looked exhausted.

"Tough case this week for you," she said, holding his hand, pulling him towards the bedroom.

"And you just wore me out," he said, climbing in and putting his arm out for her.

She snuggled in close, and they fell asleep.

* * *

Saturday morning, they watched cartoons like a couple of kids, then she packed her bag and they headed to his house. They ended up going for a long walk in the park near his house. He was fun to be with, in and out of bed. They kind of over did it, by the time they got home, her feet were sore.

She sat on a kitchen chair, rubbing her foot.

"Here," he said, sitting across from her. He reached for her foot, and rubbed gently. It felt so good, his big hands massaging away the aches.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I like your sexy little feet." He kept rubbing her foot. "Give me the other one."

"My feet are sexy?" She scoffed. "You're crazy."

He smirked. "Okay." Then he rested the massaged foot in his lap, lining up the ball of her foot over his zipper. She felt him begin to swell, and she bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile. Before he began massaging the other foot, he said, "Feel free to wiggle your toes, if you'd like."

She started to laugh, shaking her head. "You are a sad, sick man, Derek Morgan."

He continued to smile. "Can you reward me, since I am doing such a nice thing for you?"

"What?"

"Take off your shirt," he said. Then added nonchalantly, "You're going to be naked soon anyway, might as well start now."

She did it, feeling anticipation rolling down her spine. Every time he asked her to do something odd, it always followed with her having a very good time. She started to remove her bra.

"No, no," he said. "Let me."

She lowered her legs. He pushed them apart and leaned forward between her legs. He started giving her a hot kiss that took her breath away. He pushed her against the chair, kissing her more. His arms moved around her, and she felt his hands work their way up to her bra.

It was taking him a lot longer to get her bra unfastened than usual. Derek could unfasten her bra in four seconds flat. He was pulling it tighter, too, which was odd for him to do.

Then he stopped kissing her, sat back, and smiled wickedly at her.

She tried to sit forward, but she couldn't. Her eyes went wide when she realized what he had done. "Oh, Derek," she said with foreboding. "You didn't."

He'd fastened her bra over the chair.

The corner of his mouth went up, and his eyes darkened. "Now I am a sad, sick man."

Derek touched her. After, he removed her bra, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to bed. He proceeded to make slow, tender love to her.

Sunday, they didn't make love again. They just hung out the whole day, then they went out to dinner. She had a fantastic time, just being with him. When he drove her home and walked her to the door, she didn't want him to leave. He was having the same problem, giving her _just one more kiss_ for about five kisses more.

"Next weekend," he said firmly, cupping her face and resting his forehead against hers.

"Of course."

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_AN: Had five minutes before I have to go to a birthday party. So...Surprise... Saturday post!..._

They had their first argument since this whole thing started early in the third week of their affair. It was really innocuous, which was the strange part of it. She barely saw Derek on Monday, only talked to him on the phone. She wasn't avoiding him, quite the opposite. She wanted to be near him more than anything. Regardless, it was almost better to keep her distance; her mind wandered when he was near.

Besides, she was really busy training in a new Tech. Marc Houston was a fantastic looking brainiac with a thousand watt smile almost like a certain fantastic profiler she was making love to on a regular basis. Derek blew him out of the water in looks and charm; still, this guy was cute. He resembled Brad Pitt; all the women in the bureau noticed. Even Mindy Hastings slunk her skanky butt over to see him.

The funny part was, Marc was more interested in diagramming analog databases than dating. He had the social graces of Spencer Reid. He didn't even notice half the women of the FBI were prowling after him. He was awkward, so clueless, but so nice; Penelope grew to like him immediately. She felt kind of sorry for him, and tried to make him feel comfortable.

It was Tuesday, Penelope was returning from her lunch break with Marc. They were nearly back to her lair, when the shit hit the fan. They were laughing over the new design of the latest laser printer, when Marc slid his arm around her shoulders.

She stiffened immediately and stepped away from his arm. "Marc, what-"

"You are so special, Penelope," he gushed, reaching for her shoulders with both hands. "You understand me, understand my sense of humor. I could grow to love you."

She shook her head; she didn't want this. "Marc, I-," she began to say.

"I am going to say this once, asshole, so you better listen," a deadly low, very familiar voice growled from behind her. "Get your hands off _my_ baby girl."

The other man, rightfully fearing for his life, removed his hands quickly. "I didn't..I...," he sputtered, his handsome face alternating shades of red and white.

Derek clamped a hand on her wrist, dragged her into her lair, and slammed the door. "What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know what you-"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about," he spat, glaring at her. "Didn't he know you're taken?"

Her eyes went wide. _Taken?_ She looked at him with disbelief and confusion. "I didn't want.....But I'm not, really."

"Oh, yes, you are," he said with a grave intensity. " For two months, one week, and four more days, you're _mine_."

Her heart panged in her chest at the first part, then she realized with the second part, he was only angry because he thought she'd broken rule number three. "I wasn't doing anything with him, Derek; you need to end the caveman mentality."

"Who the hell is he, then?"

"He's someone I'm training, that's all." She took a deep breath and looked at him. He was so angry, she'd never seen him that angry. Under the anger was something else she couldn't exactly pinpoint…she thought it might be hurt.

That broke her heart. She would never want to hurt him; he'd been nothing but wonderful to her. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I didn't break rule number three. I wouldn't."

It took a moment before he put his arms around her, but then he held her in a fierce embrace against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "I saw him touching you and I saw red."

"It was _nothing_," she said, looking up at him.

"I still didn't like it." He chuckled a little. "I'm sorry, baby girl. I'm not used to being so damn jealous, you know."

Her heart panged again, but then she put it in the context of their relationship and let it fly away. "Don't be. I'm yours until we finish that list."

He grinned, and opened her door. "Then I'm going to keep adding to it." He left, but not before he shot another warning look at Marc, who was waiting outside the door.

* * *

It was a long rest of the week. The weekends couldn't come fast enough for her. Every day, Derek stopped in her office, shut the door, and gave her a scorching kiss. By the time he pulled away, she was breathless and frustrated. She wanted him with everything in her.

Friday finally arrived. She thought it would be nice to have dinner at a nice restaurant, so she made them reservations. "It's a cozy little French place."

He made a face. "That's a terrible idea."

She looked at him questioningly. "Don't like French food?"

"Going out to dinner is a bad idea."

She was hurt. He didn't want to go out with her. It sounded stupid, they went out last weekend. She didn't mean to pout, but she did anyway. "Well. Fine."

He released her out of his arms and ran a hand over his face. "Okay. We'll go, but it's a bad idea."

She had just enough time to change into her little black cocktail dress before he picked her up. She opened her door, and he stepped in. He looked at her from head to toe and back up. When his eyes met hers, she gasped at the amount of heat she saw in them. She knew he liked what he saw.

She barely had time to shut the door before he pulled her into his arms and started to kiss her. It was obvious he was absolutely famished for her. His tongue invaded, his hands gripped her bottom, pulling her hard against him, the thick ridge of his erection pushing against her belly.

Her head fell back with the pressure of his all consuming kiss, and she started to feel dizzy. She was almost ready to start kissing him back when he raised his head and stepped away. He held her upright, at arm's length, so she didn't sway.

When she finally stood on her own, he dropped his hands and muttered, "Alright, damn it. Let's go." He was scowling with a definite pout, his eyes glittering narrow slits. He looked like he was being walked to his execution!

Her eyes widened, and then she started to laugh. "Derek, you didn't want to go out because you wanted me?"

"I've wanted you so fucking badly for an entire week, I'm absolutely aching with it. Now that I have you, I don't want to share you with the general public," he said, his voice growing lower. "But I can compromise."

She was trying to hide her smile, but it was very hard. Inside, she felt like dancing. Never in her life did she ever feel so desirable. She looked at him, looked down at the unmistakable bulge behind his fly, and then looked back up, before smiling. "Promise me you'll take me out tomorrow."

He lifted her up, carrying her quickly to her bedroom. "Sunday. Let me have a couple of days. Sunday, I'll take you out to breakfast, lunch and dinner."

That night, and the entire weekend, he made love to her like every moment was the last. It wasn't hot and kinky, it was sweet and tender. It was obvious he missed her like she missed him. He would hold her afterward, playing with her hair, not wanting her to be more than a breath away.

Penelope couldn't decide what she thought was better, or if she could even compare the two. Kinky, teasing, wicked Derek brought her to fulfillment quick and dirty. Soft, tender Derek was slow and gentle, nearly bringing her to tears with how much he seemed to care.

He did take her to that French restaurant Sunday night before she had to leave. It was bittersweet; the food was great, Derek was wonderful, but she was sad because she had to go home. He was wonderful the whole weekend, making her feel cherished, in and out of bed. It was so important for her just to be with him, such a driving need, her heart was becoming confused. She tried not to think about that.

All Penelope knew for sure: at the end of this weekend, it was even harder than the last to leave him. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_AN: Warning: Strong sexual content..._

Pen was counting down the days until Friday. It was only Tuesday; it seemed like a million years away until she was back with Derek. To say she was eager to be with him was the understatement of the year. It was their fourth weekend together, she couldn't wait.

She was bad, but Derek was worse. He wanted her to come home with him every night. They agreed that it should be weekends only. They'd be too exhausted otherwise. Lately, he was pushing for more.

He wanted to take her out to dinner tonight, but he had a class that was mandatory.

"I'll skip it," he said over the phone. He was on his way to a lab across town.

She giggled. "Rossi needs you to help teach it. He'd have my ass if I kept you away."

"Uh-uh," he said. "No one gets your ass but me."

She was glad there was a phone line between them. She would hate for him to see her blush as much as she was right now. She decided to tease him in return. "Well, for two more months it's yours."

"I'm gonna talk you into staying," he said. He was very matter of fact sounding.

"Rule number two-ooo," she said in a sing-song tone.

"With a clause," he said in the same tone, "and I am going to win, so give it uhhh-up."

"C'mon, sweet cheeks. You'll be bored with me by then."

"Never," he said, his voice getting lower and thicker. "Nobody else feels so soft, blushes so beautifully, and tastes like candy everywhere. You _have_ to know how much you rock my world."

She started to smile so much her cheeks hurt. She bit her bottom lip to keep from squealing in glee. "I had an idea; certain parts of you are always happy to see me."

"Oh, keep talking about my happy parts, girl, and...Damn. I'm there already," he said with obvious disappointment. "I don't want to let you go."

"Then keep holding on, sugar," she said, purring softly. "I like it when you hold on tight."

"I need to see you tonight. I have to see you." The heat of his gravelly voice made her tingle. "It's an emergency; I'm suffering severe withdrawal here."

"Tonight, my place. After class. I'll be waiting." She pushed the button, disconnecting the call.

* * *

She was still smiling like an idiot when she left her office, and two hours later having lunch with the rest of the team that was there. It was Prentiss's birthday; they ordered pizza to celebrate. Rossi, Hotch and Morgan were out, but the rest of them were still there.

Emily picked a piece of pepperoni off her pizza and threw it at Reid.

Being used to that sort of thing, Reid just ducked and kept eating. Reid ate like a teenage boy; they had to order an extra large pizza because he was there.

"So what are you doing tonight?" JJ asked, taking a big bite of the multi-topping pizza. JJ ate infamously slowly; she was still on her first slice, while everyone else was finishing up.

"Matt is taking me dancing," she said, not sounding that thrilled. Prentiss dated a lot, but really had no serious interest in any of her dates.

Pen met Matt before. He seemed nice enough; she hoped he might be the right one for Prentiss. "That's going to be lots of fun."

"He's boring in bed," she mused. Her phone rang, and she looked at it. "Damn. I have to answer. Hi, sweetie," she rolled her eyes at the them as she walked away.

"Speaking of relationships," JJ said, looking over at Penelope. "How are you and your _friend_ doing?"

She couldn't help but beam again. "It's going so great, JJ. We have so much fun. I think being friends really helps; I know he cares."

"I'm glad it's working," JJ said, before concern crept onto her face. "Still, be careful. His reputation precedes him."

"It's not like that with Derek and me-"

"Morgan?" Reid said, looking up from the seventh piece of pizza he was eating. "You and _Morgan _are an item?"

He sounded so incredulous Penelope couldn't help sounding defensive. "Yes, Reid. What's the big deal?"

"Well… you..ah..you're not his usual type." He went back to eating his pizza

Her face fell. He couldn't have hurt her more if he slapped her. She never would've expected something cruel like that from Reid. She was like his big sister, she defended Reid when people said nasty things about him.

JJ kicked Reid in the leg under the table.

He looked up and noticed immediately he had hurt Penelope's feelings. "Garcia, I didn't mean anything _remotely_ negative about you. Being nothing like Morgan's usual dates is a compliment."

Pen saw the earnest, truthful look on his face. He looked absolutely in pain for hurting her; it healed her heart a lot just to see that. "What do you mean, Reid?"

"Well.. Ah.. There's a _certain_ type of girl Morgan usually chooses." He paused, his cheeks getting a little red. "Fast. Easy. Not marriage material."

"Aw, Reid." Pen giggled, elbowing Spencer gently. He blushed. "I'm marriage material? You sweet thing, you."

JJ stressed the other part. "Did you hear what type Morgan usually dates, P? Be careful."

"I don't want that from him, JJ," she said, her smile leaving again. "He doesn't want it from me. It's fun between friends, that's all."

Reid looked relieved. "Oh, good. Morgan stated in the past he was never going to 'settle down.' If you're both aware of the facts, and agree to proceed with procuring a relationship that is mutually satisfying, then far be it from me to interfere."

He smiled, nodded, and went back to eating his pizza. End of story.

Not for JJ, though. "Penelope-"

"Lay off, JJ," she snapped, standing up. "I know what I'm doing."

Later that evening, Derek came to her apartment. She was wearing her little t-shirt nightgown, and was pacing the floor, agitated. She let him in the door.

He barely got his shoes off when she attacked him.

After, she collapsed forward against his shoulder. She could have just a sexual affair, nothing else. It didn't have to be roses and romance. She could check off the list and that was all. It didn't have to involve her heart, or any feelings at all. It didn't, damn it. It didn't.

She didn't realize she was crying until she felt his hands rubbing her back, and he was cooing sweet nothings in her ear, "Shhh..baby. It's okay." He was still holding her. What he was doing, what he just did, was all for her benefit.

"I'm sorry… I'm…. I...," she tried to speak, but it was no use. The tears made it impossible.

He kissed her lips softly, her cheek, before moving to her ear. "Wrap your arms and legs around me, okay?" he instructed before standing up. His hands held her bottom, holding her close to him, cradling her in his arms.

He laid with her on the bed, kissing the tears that fell down her cheeks. His hands cupped the sides of her face, his fingertips brushing her lips, moving errant strands of hair. He held still while he kissed her, murmuring and reassuring her with soft, sweet words.

They made love.

They didn't say a word, just laid together, holding each other, exchanging tender kisses for a long time. He moved and pulled her to his side, then he spoke, "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Better now."

He didn't smile back. "If something is hurting you, Penelope, I need to know."

Her heart ached. She didn't know what to say. So instead, she just cuddled and held him. "Just stay the night."

"Of course. Anything you want, I'll do."

**For More of this chapter, please see my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_AN: Just a touch of angst, I promise. Two chapters left, I think...._

When she woke the next morning, she slipped from her own bed quietly. Derek was still sleeping on his tummy, his arm draped over her. She didn't want to wake him up; he didn't have to start until much later than she did. She dressed quickly, wandered back to his side of the bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Goodbye, handsome."

He stirred, mumbled what was most likely an affirmative, and went back to sleep.

She smiled. Derek wasn't known for sleeping very well. He was usually an awful insomniac, but not lately. Not with her. The US Army Bugle corps could walk through, and he'd still be sleeping. Nothing was going to wake him up.

She asked him one time why he couldn't sleep. She knew of the nightmares and all of the other things that plagued profilers. Being in the heads of some of the worst of humanity would make most people restless. However, according to him, that wasn't the main reason why he couldn't sleep.

"I find it hard to let my guard down enough to completely relax," he'd said. Then he'd grinned, shrugging it off. "Control freak, I guess."

Looking at him now, she didn't see that problem. It made her happy she could pay him back for how he made her heart whole.

Thinking about her heart made it pang in her chest again. It absolutely ached. Last night she knew, without a doubt, she loved him. He was so good to her, so caring. He was the best friend she ever had. That he could give of himself unconditionally like he did last night showed her he cared, too. He was a player with a terrible reputation that he was rather proud of, but he cared for his friends.

She also proved to herself she couldn't do this anymore. She lied, saying she didn't need the hearts and flowers. She would gladly give anything to know Derek loved her like she loved him. She was wrong to think she could go into something like this and not feel something more.

She thought about what JJ said, and Reid, bless his heart. She felt awful because she lied to them, too. It wasn't just fun and games, not to her. They didn't mean to hurt her; they were protecting her. Everyone on the team always protected her, Morgan first and foremost.

She almost laughed, thinking about what Derek would've said if she told him she was going to have a fling with someone like him. He would've strongly cautioned against it, and probably scared the poor guy away for her own good.  
　  
Reid said it was okay, because she knew what she was getting into. She did. It would've been fine, if it was anyone else but that tender, caring man laying in her bed. It was obvious why Derek left a string of broken hearts. There was nothing not to love about him.

She wasn't going to make it three months. It wasn't even one full month, and her heart was gone. She wanted so much more than friendship. She wanted to force commitment out of him, lifelong wonderful commitment. She wanted to move in with him, sleep with him every night. She wanted to have his babies.

_Morgan stated in the past he was never going to 'settle down.'  
_　  
He didn't sign up for this to lose his best friend. It was supposed to be fun and games; he kept up his end of the bargain. She knew she failed him. She needed to end this, and end it now, before there was nothing left of their friendship. Derek deserved better than that.

* * *

The day started off wonderfully for Morgan when he woke up in Penelope's bed. It wasn't a surprise; he'd been there before the past few weeks. However, on a weeknight was a different story. He slept so well almost the whole night. It was a fantastic thing. He needed to make this an everyday thing; he was getting a plan ready for that.

He did wake up once in the middle of the night. Penelope was making soft noises, kind of whimpering. He held her closer to his side. Moonlight was streaming in through the balcony; as he watched, a single silvery tear rolled down her cheek. He kissed the tear away and held her even closer.

Anger rose in him again. Last evening, something was wrong, very wrong, with his goddess. He didn't know what happened, she wouldn't tell him, but his gut told him it had something to do with him. He asked her flat out if it was something he had done, but she denied it.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay?" she'd said, before she started looking distressed again. "Just hold me, Derek; I need you."

Whoever hurt his baby girl should run and hide…

He didn't push the issue for her to talk, he didn't want her to feel distressed. He wanted her to feel wonderful all the time. _She_ was wonderful; she was everything that was good and sweet in his insane world. God, how he needed her! It was frightening in intensity, how much she'd come to mean to him.

Last night just proved to him what he knew all along; what he felt for her far eclipsed feelings of friendship. He wanted to tell her, many times these past weekends, he wanted to tell her. There just never seemed to be the perfect time. He'd start, and she'd laugh it off, or think it was a sex only thing. And last night she was so upset, he didn't want to bog her down with declarations of love.

Later that day, she called him, told him she was coming over tonight. He had decided already he'd tell her then he loved her. He was going to make it the right time. He needed to do this more than he needed to breathe.

Now, he was waiting for her to come over. He started to laugh; he was so nervous his palms were sweating. It wasn't like she didn't know he loved her; he told her numerous times before that he did. He meant it before, too. He loved her, wanted her to be his girlfriend before, but never quite like this. This was an all consuming, everything love. He'd never told _anyone_ he loved them quite like this.

Because of her, his heart was whole for the first time in his life. Because of her, he was trusting his heart, something he never could do before. He was going to do what his heart was telling him to do. He was going to do the right thing, and make her his.

She knocked, which surprised him. She never knocked anymore. She opened the door, and walked in.

One look at her face, and Derek knew something was terribly wrong again. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Derek, we need to talk."

His heart started to pound in his chest. What ever this was, it wasn't going to be good. Still, he schooled himself a long time ago to hide his emotions when he needed to. He thought this was one of those times that schooling would pay off. "Alright, angel. Talk."

"I need to be done with this, Derek. I'm ending it now."

He didn't expect this. Not in a million years did he expect her to call off their affair. He asked the logical question. "Why?"

She laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. "It was a lot of fun while it lasted, but I think it's wearing into our friendship. After awhile, there'd be nothing left. I think it alters how we feel about each other."

He could tell she was lying. Something in the pit of his stomach grew. It was ugly, that feeling. He knew this had nothing to do with maintaining how they felt about each other. He knew how he felt about her; she obviously didn't feel the same way. He wondered what it was that was making her do this.

Immediately, that fucking blonde guy came to mind. Penelope chose someone else over him a long time ago when he thought he loved her. She had more in common with Lynch when she chose him, they had similar interests and similar likes. It was the same situation with this new son of a bitch.

Derek laughed, but it lacked mirth. What did he have to give her, besides showing her a good time in bed? This was no different than two years ago. He was repeating history, and it was killing him.

His bitterness made his voice harsh. "This has nothing to do with our friendship and you know it."

"Derek, it has everything to do-"

"The truth, P," he spat. "The least you could do is tell me the goddamned truth!"

She stood speechless. She stared at him, and her eyes grew tearful.

Maybe she knew this time he wasn't going to wait around until she might possibly want him again. Maybe she knew he wasn't going to be there for every little thing that happened in her life. Maybe she knew this time he was done with everything. Maybe she knew he was done being her fool.

He shook his head. She wouldn't admit it this time. He wanted her to say it, to just finish the torture and get the fuck out.

Whatever the reason, she stayed quiet.

"Just get out," he said, his voice low, flat, emotionless. He turned to walk to his bedroom.

"Derek."

"Leave. Now," he snarled. He went into his room and shut the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_AN: We've arrived! Just an epilogue left....._

Penelope didn't make it far when she finally walked out of Derek's house. She just sat on the front step, thinking about how wrong that just felt. She thought she was doing the right thing, to maintain their friendship, and it felt like the absolute wrong thing.

She knew he'd be upset she broke it off two months early. She thought it would be because he'd miss the sex. She wasn't so naïve not to know the sex they had together was incredible. Of course, he'd miss it. She was going to miss every part of the sex, for the rest of her life. She'd miss every second of their crazy, whirlwind affair, too.

She'd miss his friendship, miss what he meant to her now, much more than the sex.

But thinking about what just happened, he didn't look like the sex played any part in how he felt. He looked so angry and so unhappy. He didn't think it had anything to do with their friendship, or how this changed how they felt. He was crazy. She loved him, really loved him; that changed everything.

He thought she was lying. She wasn't. She told a partial truth. He wanted the whole truth; he looked like his life might just depend on what she was going to say. She couldn't do it. Couldn't say she fell so hard, she couldn't keep doing this without begging him to never leave her.

Three months. A _lifetime_ with Derek wouldn't have been enough. She wanted to spend eternity with him.

She thought again about his reaction, and felt horrible. Her heart broke with every word he said. The anger radiating off of him was evident, but so was the hurt. This hit him really hard, much harder than a normal player losing his "sex toy". To be honest, he looked devastated. He _looked_ exactly how she _felt_.

_Exactly how she felt._

It hit her then, like a brick through a glass window. Was that exactly how he felt?

She thought about how caring he was last night, how he held her the whole night, comforting her. She thought about how jealous he was of Marc, he admitted he was jealous, and how she thought she saw hurt. She thought of how he needed to be with her as much as she needed to be with him, just to be by each other. How just the weekends were not enough anymore for either of them. She thought of so many other little things he did these past days.

She thought of the significance of 2004. _I was waiting for you to come to your senses and have me. Really. Honest._

She started to breathe heavier as tears rolled down her face. Dear Lord, she'd made a huge mistake. She had misjudged him badly, like everyone else always did. She had let herself believe every bad rumor she heard instead of what she was feeling, seeing and experiencing.

She believed in JJ and Reid and everyone with their good intentions. She knew they didn't want to see her hurt; she didn't doubt they loved her. Yet, she couldn't help feeling, a grave injustice was done. She couldn't help but think, maybe they needed to start protecting Morgan instead of her! Men can change; one look at his face tonight, and they would know she'd broken his heart.

She had to fix it right now. She stood up, opened his front door, and walked back in.

He was still in his room, but the door opening must've drawn on his curiosity. He walked out of the room, and leaned against the door frame.

"Why are you still here?" he sneered, his lip curling. His eyes were like chips of ice, cold and flat. "Back for a goodbye fuck?"

The coldness made her stop for just a second. She never knew his eyes to have no feeling at all. They were always so teasing, so warm. There was no doubt he was beyond angry with her. It frightened her a little.

"No."

"Good, because I'm not up for that." He was still glaring at her. "Forget something?"

"Yes," she said, swallowing hard, her voice small. "I forgot the other half of my heart."

He paused for a second, then he snapped, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You have it, Derek," she said, summoning up her courage. Even if she was dead wrong about how she thought he felt, he did deserve the truth.

He was still scowling. "I have it?"

She nodded. "You can keep it. I don't want it back." Tears formed in her eyes, then spilled over, and she was shaking, she was so nervous. "I just wanted to see if you wanted the other half, too."

The scowl left immediately. "Baby girl.."

"I love you, Derek," she said quickly, the words just spilled out. "You're a good, honest, caring, kind man, and I love you. I fell in love with you this month; I couldn't help it. I'm so sorry; I tried not to, I tried to keep it light, but I couldn't. I-"

She stopped because he reached out, held her face in his hands, and kissed her. It was a desperate, needy, wonderful kiss that told her just about everything she needed to know. After, he held her against his chest. She could hear the rapid beat of his heart.

"Never apologize for loving me," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I feel like I've been waiting my whole life to hear you say those words, exactly the way you meant them right now." He put his hand under her chin, meeting her eyes. "I love you, too. I have always loved you."

"Oh, Derek," she said, her heart full and feeling vindicated. "I thought you did. I should've trusted my heart, not listened to what other people said."

"No, I should've said it, but I didn't want to force you to change how you felt." He laughed a little. "What you heard from everybody was probably right. I'm none of those things you said I was; except honest. I can be honest. My past is a snake pit," he said, looking away from her. "I don't deserve you."

"It's in the past, Derek. That's what counts." She put her hand on his cheek. "And you're so wrong. You are all those things I said, and more."

He smiled at her, it was so warm, it took her breath away. "All my life I've been running, looking for something that was always out of reach. Some other person always had it. Now, for the first time in my life, I feel truly lucky. I've never felt that way before."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well, now your luck has changed."

"It has, baby girl. Definitely for the better," he said, before kissing her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The epilogue chapter

_AN: So sad to see this over; it was fun to write! Thinking sequel, maybe...._

They left early the next morning, so Penelope could change before they went into work together. They were holding hands, so happy just to be together. After last night, holding each other, making love, and doing some much needed talking, there was nothing in the world that would ruin their happy mood.

Hotch came out of his office, and glanced down the hall. "Morgan," he said. "I need you to look at something."

"Sure," he said. He brought Penelope's hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Soon, fair lady."

"But of course, Sir Derek." She smiled, and started opening the door to her lair.

"Garcia."

Penelope turned to see JJ looking at her with a wary expression. "Hey, girl."

JJ still looked very grave. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Pen nodded. They walked into her office and Pen pulled up the extra chair for JJ. They both sat. JJ was so nervous, she was fidgeting and her knees were bouncing.

"JJ, honey, whatever it is, you don't have to be worried about it," Pen said, softly smiling, trying to put her friend at ease. She held JJ's hand to stop the movement. "Just say it."

"Penelope, you're making a huge mistake with Morgan."

"No, I'm not." If there was one thing she knew in her life, being with Derek was not a mistake.

"I saw you two walking in; it's obvious you're in love," she said.

Penelope couldn't help but smile. She didn't know she looked so transparent. She was glad; the whole world would know she was in love with Morgan. She wanted to broadcast it, she loved him so much.  
　  
JJ grabbed both of her hands in hers and her brow wrinkled. "You need to end this. You're not keeping a distance, P. He's not the kind that stays with anyone. He's a user, a serial ladykiller, Penelope. He's a self-proclaimed player who-"

"Shut…up." Penelope didn't trust herself to say anything else at that moment, she was that furious. She needed to get herself together.

JJ was stunned. "What?"

Penelope pulled her hands away from JJ. "I love him, JJ. I will always love him."

JJ's face fell. "Oh, Garcia!"

"Damn it, JJ! Be happy for me." Penelope stood up in agitation. "Do I look like I'm sad about it? I love him, and I know he loves me. He's my best friend, he's my lover, he's my everything."

"Are you sure?"

She rolled her eyes. "Now, I'm getting pissed. You said I looked ecstatically happy. Did you bother to look at Derek? Really _look_at him, JJ! He is so happy, and so in love, it's incredible! The man radiates it.

She didn't allow JJ to say a word. "He has a horrible reputation, but he's never done a damn thing horrible to me. He's been there through everything, has been my best friend for _six_ years. I doubted what he felt for me because I didn't feel adequate, but he changed that. For the first time ever, I feel beautiful, desirable and wonderful; all because he loves me.

"I am tired of you, and Reid, and anyone else out there that has to protect me from big bad Morgan!" She was nearly yelling, JJ was cringing in her chair. She didn't mean to make her friend cringe. She took a breath and calmed down. "I am sorry, JJ. Everyone is so willing to protect me; this time, be Morgan's friend and give him a chance."

JJ smiled at her. "Wow, you really love him."

"I love him so much, JJ, it's overwhelming," she said, sitting down across from her again. "I want to spend every minute with him. Wake up with him every day, go to bed with him every night. Be with him forever." She smiled and giggled. "I want to have a million of his babies."

"That's love," JJ said, her eyes watering. "Congratulations, Pen."

Pen's eyes watered, too, and the two women hugged.

"A million of my babies?"

They both turned to see a beaming Morgan standing in the doorway.

JJ stood and smiled, looking at her other teammate. "You're right, Penelope. It is there for everyone to see." She walked to the doorway and patted Derek on the arm. "I'm sorry for-"

"Hey," he said, interrupting her. "You were looking out for my girl. I appreciate that."

JJ left, and shut the door behind her.

Derek smiled wickedly. "That was nice of her."

"What?" Pen said. She knew that look.

"Shutting the door," he said, pulling her into his arms. "We still have to knock _office sex _off the list."

"Fine by me. You know me," she said, looking up at him through her lashes. "I told you once; I'm going to like everything you do."

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. "That's my girl."

_Postscript AN: Thank you so much for reading this story and for making it such a success with reviews! It is very humbling to see how well this was received. Reviews truly make me want to write more and more!_

_I was asked numerous times for a copy of this list. I have to let you know: the story and the list are both products of my imagination (Thought of old Purity tests and stupid Cosmo quizzes). This does not mean you can't make a list of your own. All true romantics can experiment, have fun, and even, like Derek would say, "Make a list of our own for others to emulate."_

_Thank you, peace, and don't forget_ number five_!_ ; )

_Kricket_

_PS. My friend Harleyzgirl volunteered to help me write a list, due to the demand...may do it after all! I'd post it after this... an addition to the epilogue._


End file.
